6) Planning and Evaluation Core The success of the PSM/MCC Partnership depends on successful communication, involvement of the academic community at both institutions, and high quality projects and programs. During the initial period of the development of the partnership, investigators from both institutions will jointly conduct planning sessions and pilot studies involving a broad cross section of activities related to outreach, cancer education and training, as well as clinical and basic science research. The Planning and Evaluation Core will monitor the progress and direction of these pilot programs and projects. This Core will consist of two committees, the Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) and the Program Steering Committee (PSC). Each of these committees has distinct responsibilities outlined in detail in the sections to follow. Two members of the Administrative Core from each institution will be members of the Evaluation Core. This will allow for effective communication between the planning Core Committees (IAC and PSC), and the project and program leaders at both institutions. The Administrative Core will be responsible for the logistical arrangements and other tasks related to planning and evaluation, such as teleconferences, meetings, workshops, retreats, etc. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for documenting all of the activities of the Planning and Evaluation Core. The partnership coleaders along with the IAC and PSC, and support from consultants when necessary, will implement activities for evaluating the success of the Partnership. Project and Program evaluation will be an ongoing process and will involve Partnership members, the IAC and the PSC.